Los Simpson: La Ley de los Audaces
by Profesor Franco
Summary: Louis debe reclutar nuevos abogados, el problema es que son niños pequeños ¿podrá con este proyecto?
1. Chapter 1

Los Simpson: La ley de los Audaces

Suits y los Simpsons no me pertenecen es un fanfic hecho para entretener.

Louis Litt estaba buscando un reemplazo para su anterior compañero aprendiz de abogado, Harvey puso a Mike Ross y él tendría que buscar un nuevo cadete aprendiz, pero tendría que escoger de colegios de ciudades no tan llamativas y se daba la casualidad de que tenía un listado de la escuela primaria de Springfield una ciudad que tenía su cuota de problemas y no muy altas calificaciones en ese aspecto, aunque había dos alumnos, tres que sobresalían: Lisa Simpson, Martin Prince, Allison Taylor.

Dentro de los bien y regulados estaba Nelson Muntz un niño con fama de bravucón pero muy capaz y dedicado en los exámenes y trabajos.

Quería demostrar que se podía empezar a formar a estudiantes capaces, determinados e inteligentes para poder trabajar luego como abogados.

En su opinión los niños tendrían que aprender a trabajar desde jóvenes con ética y convicciones así como como ambición, antes eso se hacía cuando no había necesidad de títulos ahora cualquiera podía tener título y sin embargo carecía de la experiencia.

Llamo antes al Súper Intendente Chalmers un viejo amigo suyo que le debía un favor.

Tenía los registros de los alumnos y necesitaba autorización de los padres, trabajarían bajo un salario mínimo y para generar experiencia laboral. Lisa, Nelson, Allison y Martin ya habían terminado la primaria.

De todas maneras les daría capacitación y seria exigente.

En otros países terminar la primaria ya era un logro en otros tiempos y se podía la gente insertar en la ámbito del trabajo.

Pero necesitaba entrevistar a los chicos primero, ver sus actitudes, que tenían de bueno y que mejorar.


	2. Chapter 2

Lisa miraba su nuevo trabajo junto a sus compañeros y amigos de la escuela, ya debería haber ingresado a secundaria para progresar pero el abogado y señor Louis se encontraba buscando cadetes para insertarlos en el trabajo laboral y como cadetes.

Louis Litt no tardo en convencer a los padres de los chicos cuando les dijo que trabajarían para una firma de abogados prestigiosa, estaba observando y analizando a cada uno.

Lisa era lista pero tenía antecedentes de que se creía muy perfecta y como que le avergonzaba sus raíces, pero eso se podría mejorar con disciplina.

Martin era muy inteligente y había participado en varios concursos y olimpiadas académicos para la escuela, pero intuía que tenía un problema de ego.

Allison estaba como los otros pero era un poco más callada y humilde.

Nelson era bravucón pero directo y era útil para recolectar información (eso le gustaba), no podía tomarlos como abogados si como cadetes y empleados sin título de abogados.

Lisa entendía porque Alison, Martin y ella estaban ahí ¿pero Nelson?

Conste que su hermano le había contado y mostrado que Nelson tenía información de exámenes y trabajos de los maestros de la escuela, también que pese a ser matón era un buen alumno.

Pero también sabía que Nelson se preocupaba por sus amigos y aunque no lo admitiera, se llegó a preocupar por Martin cuando este desapareció o lo habían molestado otros.

Louis se acordaba cuando sirvió de tutor para Harvey junto con Jessica en la firma o bufete de abogados para la cual trabajaba.

"Muy bien niños, permítanme decirles que me alegra que jóvenes con talentos estén dispuestos a estudiar, trabajar y aprender de este bufete, la idea es empezar a entrenar gente desde temprana edad y para que así puedan insertarse en el laburo. Por razones obvias no pueden estar en las reuniones de miembros de alto rango como yo u otros abogados, por ahora les daré las tareas básicas, atender el teléfono, conseguir información, atender clientes, llevar archivos o documentos, organizar citas."

Nelson estaba tomando agua, su abuelo era juez y podría ser una oportunidad de probar que era dignó y no un chico problema.

Sin embargo, a diferencia de su amigo Bart no le faltaba el respeto a sus maestros o director al menos no tan directamente y si lo que decía el señor Litt era verdad, podría ya tener ya la formación para trabajar en un estudio jurídico o bufete.

"Sé que parece tareas sencillas, pero creo que para hacer cosas complejas es necesario ir por lo sencillo. Otra cosa, cuando se dirijan a Jessica nuestra jefa, vayan con la cabeza baja y sin decir nada, tienen que ganarse la confianza y derecho para ser tratados de iguales"

Los chicos seguían a Louis y este estaba contento de ver que no le cuestionaban como Harvey.

Si Specter estaba haciendo de tutor de un muchacho recién salido de Harvard sin experiencia laboral como Mike Ross entonces el demostraría que podría tener secretarios y asistentes legales competentes.

MontanaHatsune92: gracias por comentar, esta buena pero capaz a mí me gusta porque estudio derecho y ya soy procurador.

Igual ha sido tan popular que ya tiene 7 temporadas.


End file.
